1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an internal combustion engine with a supercharger. More particularly, to a vehicle having an internal combustion engine with a supercharger, the supercharger being fixed to a crank shaft and disposed behind the engine to effectively utilize the space formed behind the engine.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore there has been known an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger as an engine auxiliary device for the supply of pressurized air to an intake pipe connected to an intake port of the engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2958718. In the internal combustion engine with a supercharger described in Japanese Patent No. 2958718, the supercharger is disposed below an intake manifold and a driving shaft of the supercharger and a crank shaft are connected with each other through a belt, allowing the power of the crank shaft to be transmitted to the supercharger through the belt.
In the internal combustion engine with a supercharger described in Japanese Patent No. 2958718, the supercharger is disposed below the intake manifold positioned sideways of the engine, whereby an intake passage which provides a connection between the supercharger and the intake port is made short to improve the leading-edge response characteristic of supercharging. However, since the power of the crank shaft is transmitted to the driving shaft of the supercharger through a belt, an additional drive mechanism such as the belt is needed.